Storyteller's House
There are so many fairytales inspired by Christmas... Could you help the Storyteller restore his fairy tale book? Collect the lost pages of the book and get the Storyteller's house in your city, Mayor! The Storyteller's House is a rare Random Tasks Quest. It was originally released in the Winter 2016 season, and re-released in the Winter 2017 season. 'Requirements:' *See tabs below 'No timers!' Players have 10 days to complete the quest 'Rewards:' *See tabs below ''Note: this building gave during the Winter seasons in both 2016 & 2017.'' 'Quest steps: ' 2016 = 'Requirements 2016:' Level 12 'Rewards 2016:' *Storyteller's House (1500 and 1 every 12 hours) You need to collect 450 Pages to get the Storyteller's house. You can get Pages completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of pages you get after completing a task depends on this value. You can get 2, 5 or 12 pages for a task (see offer window). You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly, but their difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. Tasks might differ even on the same level. As usual, you can finish a task with . There is only one difference: the cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less cost for finishing that task. Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. The cool-down times are different for each task. For the +2 task, it's 30 minutes. For the +5 task, it's 1 hour, and for the +12 task, it's 2 hours. If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with . |-|2017 = 'Requirements 2017:' Level 15 'Rewards 2017:' *'If you didn't complete the quest in 2016:' Storyteller's House (1500 and 1 every 12 hours) *'If you already have the Storyteller's House:' **35 **Christmas Sleigh (300 and 1 every 1 hour; needs 5 to start) **+45 Energy x5 **Christmas Kiosk (1220 every 4 hours; needs 50 to start) Sc-storytellers-house-2017-start1.png|Storyteller's House 2017 Sc-storytellers-house-2017-start2.png|Alternate Quest 2017 sc-storytellers-house-2017-claim1.PNG|Storyteller's House Reward sc-storytellers-house-2017-claim2.PNG|Alternate Rewards You need to collect 320 Pages to get the Storyteller's house. You can get Pages completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of pages you get after completing a task depends on this value. You can get 2, 3 or 5 pages for a task (see offer window). You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly, but their difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. Tasks might differ even on the same level. As usual, you can finish a task with . There is only one difference: the cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less cost for finishing that task. Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2-hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . by BlackRoseShelli - 14:23, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:Random Tasks Quests